In dentistry, a cheek and lip retractor is used, comprising: a couple of retracting elements, the couple of retracting elements being apt to be at least partially inserted in the mouth of a patient; a supporting element for the retracting elements; and an illuminating device for the patient's mouth.
Generally, the illuminating device comprises at least a remote light source disposed at a given distance from both the supporting element and the retracting elements, and a fibre optic device for the transmission of the light emitted from the light source to the mouth.
Known cheek and lip retractors of the above described type show some drawbacks mainly due to the fact that said fibre optics are relatively heavy and cumbersome, therefore making the use of said retractors uncomfortable and awkward.
As fibre optics come into contact with patient's mouth and, therefore, must be sterilised, known cheek and lip retractors of the above type present, moreover, the further drawback that sterilisation damages rapidly fibre optics and requires frequent substitutions of the fibre optics themselves.